Warriors Name Generator
by Spiderweave
Summary: A series of thematic name generators, with appearance notes and a drabble included in every chapter. 1: Beach Names; 2: Mountain Names
1. Beach Names

Because I think name generators are the funnest, here's my first! Thanks to a recent trip to the beach, it's ocean inspired. Let's get started!

* * *

><p>For your prefix, choose the first letter of your first name:<p>

_A:_ Sand  
><em>B: <em>Brine  
><em>C: <em>Crane  
><em>D:<em> Dune  
>E<em>:<em> Eddy  
><em>F:<em> Foam  
><em>G:<em> Grass  
><em>H:<em> Hail  
><em>I:<em> Willet  
><em>J:<em> Weed  
><em>K:<em> Crab  
><em>L:<em> Shell  
><em>M:<em> Marsh  
><em>N:<em> Current  
><em>O:<em> Torrent  
><em>P:<em> Plover  
><em>Q:<em> Cress  
><em>R:<em> Tern  
><em>S:<em> Salt  
><em>T:<em> Tide  
><em>U:<em> Gull  
><em>V:<em> Sedge  
><em>W:<em> Wave  
><em>X:<em> Reed  
><em>Y:<em> Spray  
><em>Z:<em> Water

* * *

><p>For your suffix, choose your favorite beach activity:<p>

S_unbathing__**: **_pelt

_Napping__**: **_feather

_Listening to Music__**:**_ whisker

_Swimming__**: **_splash

_Wading__**: **_foot

_Playing in the Sand__**: **_flare

_Beachcombing__**: **_nose

_Birdwatching__**: **_gaze

_Walking__**: **_step

_Jogging__**: **_heart

_Surfing__**: **_tail

_Boogieboarding__**: **_fur

_Kiteboarding__**: **_leap

_Windsurfing__**: **_wing

_Volleyball__**: **_claw

_Football__**: **_stripe

_Cornhole/Bean Bag Toss__**: **_fall

_Snacking__**: **_tooth

_Grilling__**: **_flame

I really never noticed how few suffixes the Erin Hunters use until I was making this. I pulled up a list of all the canon names, and there aren't that many more than I used here, strangely enough.

If you would like a springboard for your cat's appearance, refer to the following chart (which includes a couple of names that didn't fit into the alphabet) using the prefix you got. You could alternatively choose your prefix by first deciding on an appearance and then choosing a prefix that fits. :)

* * *

><p><em>Any Shade:<em>

Water - any gray, typically tabby, can be bi-colored or harlequin  
>Hail - any gray or white, typically spotted or tabby, can be bi-colored or harlequin<br>Cress - tabby or mottled, any shade, any color  
>Tern - bi-colored* or harlequin**, any color, any shade, solid; often pale gray-and-white<br>Brine - tabby, any color, often bi-colored if light

_Pale:_

Salt - pale, any color; often white or pale red, can be bi-colored  
>Spray - pale, any color, any pattern, can be bi-colored or harlequin<br>Shell - pale, any color, typically tabby  
>Mist - pale, typically gray, solid, can be bi-colored or harlequin<br>Lightning - pale or bright red; otherwise white

_Light:_

Sand - light, any warm color, typically solid  
>Wind - light, often bi-colored or harlequin, tabby<br>Dune - light, red or warm brown, any pattern but typically faint  
>Gull - bi-colored or harlequin, typically lighter or gray, solid<br>Willet - lighter, low-contrast tabby or mottled, often bi-colored and/or tortoiseshell; otherwise black-and-white  
>Foam - bi-colored or harlequin, typically lighter, but can be any shade, not typically solid<p>

_Bright:_

Crab - bright, typically red, typically solid, can be bi-colored  
>Splash - bright, any color, any pattern, often tortoiseshell, often bi-colored or harlequin<br>Pool - bright, any color, any pattern  
>Grass - any shade, any color, high-contrast tabby<br>Sedge - bright, not typically red, tabby

_Medium:_

Crane - medium, not typically red unless tortoiseshell, solid  
>Weed - darker, any color, typically tabby<br>Current - darker, typically not red, tabby  
>Torrent - darker, typically not red, mottled, can be bi-colored<br>Plover - bi-colored or harlequin, typically solid, darker, any color  
>Reed - darker, typically not red, tabby<p>

_Dark:_

Gale - mid to dark, any color, often gray, mottled or tabby, can be bi-colored or harlequin  
>Wave - dark, typically not red, solid or mottled, can be bi-colored<br>Storm - dark, typically gray, typically not solid  
>Thunder - dark, typically red, typically not solid<br>Tide - dark, often bi-colored and/or mottled, any color  
>Marsh - dark, any color, tabby or mottled, not bi-colored<br>Eddy - dark, mottled or black, not typically red, not bi-colored

***bi-colored means any color with white patches**  
><strong>**harlequin means white with colored patches<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I got Weedsplash. Post a review of the name you got, and follow for more generators!<p>

_Story Content (to adhere to site rules):_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Close Encounters<strong>

A brown tabby she-cat crept slowly through the sparse vegetation covering the low dunes. The gull in front of her wasn't paying any attention to it's surroundings, busy with preening its feathers. The she-cat wriggled her haunches in excitement as she prepared to leap at the bird. A sudden yowl cut through the stiff sea breeze, and the she-cat's whole body drooped as she watched her meal fly away.

"What are you doing here?" a pale ginger tabby tom snarled at the she-cat, appearing from the ocean side of the dune.

"I was trying to catch some prey, until you came along." The she-cat showed her teeth, and the tom looked like he was going to attack her until a big, tortoiseshell she-cat leaped up behind him.

"Calm down, Shellstripe," the new she-cat snapped. "What's going on?"

"This rogue is hunting on our territory!" the tom, Shellstripe, apparently, yowled.

The tortoiseshell turned her eye on the brown she-cat, who bristled irritably under the tortie's regard.

"Did you come up the beach?" the tortie asked after a moment.

"Yes, though I don't see why it should matter to you," the tabby snarled.

The tortie just nodded calmly. "I expected as much. As Shellstripe should know by now," she cast a baleful glance at the tom, "scent markers don't stick well on the sand. You should know," the tortie turned back to the first she-cat, "this is our territory. We would be happy to show you peacefully to our borders, but we can't let you stay here and take our prey."

"You and what army to back you up?" the she-cat growled, sizing up the two cats in front of her. It was all bluster, there was no way she could take the both of them on in her current condition, but it was no good to look tractable and weak.

"Well," the tortie flicked her tail, "I don't think we'll need an army to drive you out, to be quite honest."

"How big is your territory," the tabby narrowed her eyes.

Shellstripe made a rude noise. "It doesn't matter to you. Brineheart and I will show you the nearest edge, peacefully or not, and you will stay out of it!"

"I can make my own way," the tabby hissed, turning tail and loping back the way she came. There was plenty of beach, and no reason for her to stick around, wasting time with these crow-food-eaters.

"Wait!" the tom shouted again, but the tabby ignored him as she kept on her path. The tortie said something to the tom that apparently calmed him down, thank the prey-gods, and though the two cats followed the tabby for a while, at least it was from a distance. Now that she was aware of it, the tabby was able to detect a scent line across the sand when she came upon it, but it was far too faint to warn off anycat who wanted to cross it; it smelled several days old.

The tabby flicked her tail irritably as she crossed the weak border, glaring behind herself at the two cats trailing her, who were finally standing still now. She returned to the dunes, sliding effortlessly through the vegetation as she searched once more for that badly needed meal.


	2. Mountain Names

Thanks to my reviewers of the first chapter, who were, **Starsinger04**, **ScipioPB**, **Reedflight22**, and **Leafpelt of ThunderClan**! I had to start in a new story for reasons not really worth going into; here's to hoping this one sticks, haha!

My next category is mountain-inspired names, because mountains are just about my favorite environment type out there. I've got a few more ideas in the works, but let me know if you have an environment you'd like to see featured next!

* * *

><p><span>Mountain Name Generator<span>

For your prefix, choose the first letter of your middle name (if you don't have one, choose the third letter of your first name):

_A: _Aspen_  
>B: <em>Blizzard  
><em>C: <em>Columbine  
><em>D:<em> Pine  
>E<em>:<em> Elk  
><em>F:<em> Flax  
><em>G:<em> Goat  
><em>H:<em> Howl/Howling (or Wind, if you get a nonsensical suffix combo)  
><em>I:<em> Ridge  
><em>J:<em> Lichen*  
><em>K:<em> Peak  
><em>L:<em> Lupine_  
>M:<em> Magpie  
><em>N:<em> Sleet  
><em>O:<em> Swallow  
><em>P:<em> Pika*  
><em>Q:<em> Marmot  
><em>R:<em> Raven  
>S: Scree*<br>_T:_ Thunder  
><em>U:<em> Glade  
><em>V:<em> Sparrow  
><em>W:<em> Wolf  
><em>X:<em> Ice  
><em>Y:<em> Flurry  
><em>Z:<em> Fog

Some of these are a_ little_ obscure, so here's a short glossary:  
><em>*Lichen is sort of a double organism made up of algae and fungus growing together symbiotically<br>__*Pikas are adorable mountain rodents that I highly recommend googling  
><em>_*__Scree_ _is __a mass of small loose stones that form or cover a slope on a mountain_

_..._

For your suffix, choose your favorite mountain activity:

_Hiking:_ wind

_Skiing:_ fall

_Snowboarding:_ tail

_Rock Climbing:_ fang

_Snowshoeing:_ step

_Mountaineering:_ claw

_Mountain Biking: _storm

_Whitewater Rafting:_ stream

_Camping:_ flame

_Riding the Lifts:_ flight

_Birdwatching:_ call

_Sitting by a Fire:_ leaf

_Drinking Hot Beverages:_ fur

_Playing in the Snow:_ heart

_Hot Tubbing:_ pelt

_Relaxing with the Scenery:_ pool

If you would like a springboard for your cat's appearance, refer to the following chart (which includes a couple of names that didn't fit into the alphabet) using the prefix you got. Alternatively, you could decide on an appearance first, and then choose a prefix that fits.

* * *

><p><em>Any Shade:<em>

Rock - any brown, usually not solid  
>Stone - any gray, usually solid<br>Storm - any gray, not solid

_Pale:_

Snow - white or pale gray-and-white  
>Wind - pale, any color, bi-colored* or harlequin**<br>Flurry - pale, usually gray or white, often bi-color or harlequin  
>Blizzard - pale, any color, not solid, can be bi-colored or harlequin<br>Cloud - pale, usually gray or white, usually solid  
>Mist - pale, usually gray, often solid<br>Goat - pale, any color, solid  
>Aspen - pale, any color, harlequin, often tabby<p>

_Light:_

Scree - lighter, any color, often tortoiseshell and/or bi-colored, not solid  
>Glade - lighter, any color, not solid, can be bi-colored<br>Cliff - lighter, any color, usually tabby  
>Dust - lighter, brown, any pattern<br>Elk - lighter, any color, solid

_Bright:_

Columbine - bright, any color, solid, bi-colored or harlequin  
>Lichen - bright, any color, not solid, can be bi-colored<br>Lupine - bright, any color, any pattern  
>Flax - bright, not red, tabby<br>Swallow - bright, any color, solid, bi-colored  
>Fox - bright, red, usually solid, bi-colored<p>

_Medium:_

Pika - darker, usually tortoiseshell, otherwise brown or gray, not solid  
>Gale - darker, any color, can be bi-colored<br>Sparrow - darker, not usually red, tabby or mottled, can be bi-colored  
>Forest - darker, any color, not solid<br>Fog - darker, usually gray, any pattern  
>Sleet - darker, any color, bi-colored or harlequin<br>Peak - darker, not usually red, not usually solid, often bi-colored or harlequin  
>Ice - darker, gray, tabby or solid<br>Wolf - darker, usually gray, bi-colored

_Dark:_

Rain - dark, gray, tabby or mottled  
>Hawk - dark, usually brown, tabby, can be bi-colored<br>Marmot - dark, brown, red, or tortoiseshell, solid  
>Thunder - dark, any color, not solid, often red<br>Ridge - dark, gray or brown, tabby or mottled, often bi-colored or harlequin  
>HowlHowling - dark, not usually gray, any pattern  
>Pine - dark, any color, usually tabby<br>Magpie - dark, usually black, solid, bi-colored  
>Raven - black, solid<p>

***bi-colored means any color with white patches  
><strong>****harlequin means white with colored patches**

* * *

><p>Thanks for playing! I got Elkwind, which is only weird if you think about it, haha. Remember to review the name you got, and follow for more generators!<p>

_Story Content (to adhere to site rules):_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flying<strong>

Elkwind beckoned Magpiepaw forward with her tail, the young apprentice hesitant to approach the edge of the ridge Elkwind was perched on precariously.

"I want you to stick closer to me than my own shadow," Elkwind said, raising her voice a little to be heard over the strong wind. Magpiepaw nodded, his yellow eyes huge in his black-and-white face. "Now keep as low as you can while we're crossing. You don't want to get knocked off balance by the wind. Follow in my pawsteps as close as you can, and remember to test each step before you put your weight on it; loose stones can be deadly on ridge crossings. Do you understand?"

Magpiepaw nodded again. "Good. Now follow me." Elkwind flicked her tail and crouched low as she made her way fully onto the ridge. She went slowly since it was Magpiepaw's first time, glancing over her shoulder often to check his progress. He was right there behind her every time, just a whisker beyond her own tail. They made it to the other side without mishap, which was promising for Magpiepaw. Most apprentices slipped at least once on the crossing, and Elkwind had nearly fallen straight to her death her first time.

"Well done," she praised, giving Magpiepaw a bracing lick on the forehead. He was still trembling a little with fear.

"It gets easier," he rasped, "right?"

"Of course," Elkwind purred, "all you need is practice and you'll be flying around the peaks like your namesake."

Magpiepaw nodded, his ears still twitching nervously.

"Come on, let's get some hunting done while we're out here." Elkwind flicked Magpiepaw with her tail as she bounded away, hoping to take his mind off the fact that he'd still have to cross the ridge again to get back to camp that night. He followed eagerly enough; this was the area at which he was showing real promise.

…

Seven moons later found Elkwind watching Magpiepaw darting easily across that same ridge towards what had become his favorite hunting spot. She slipped quickly after him, her heart swelling with pride as she reflected on the moons of his apprenticeship under her and appraised his readiness to become a warrior of HighClan.

Magpiepaw's hunting was as graceful and efficient as it always was these days. Elkwind purred quietly to herself and snuck away while Magpiepaw was collecting his whole catch to get back to camp and tell Wolfstar the good news.

Elkwind couldn't stop smiling to herself during the ceremony. She heaped praise on Magpiepaw when she was called on to confirm that he was ready to be a warrior, watching Magpiepaw's barely contained excitement shiver through his tail. He had grown into a fine specimen of tom; graceful, yet strong. HighClan couldn't ask for a better young warrior. Her ears twitched in amusement when Wolfstar gave Magpiepaw his warrior name, remembering his first ridge crossing briefly before raising her yowl to lift the new name to the skies,

"Magpieflight, Magpieflight, Magpieflight!"


End file.
